


[Podfic] Every Tree That is Pleasant

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comic Book Science, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sam Wilson is at the end of his rope, Weirdness, off screen pigeon death, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of spitandvinegar's 'Every Tree That is Pleasant'.“As near as we can figure,” Tony said, “we had two incredibly ridiculous things happen at once. The first was Cap and murderbot activated a device that was sort of the juiced-up remote version of the thing that they used to scramble Barnes' brains back in the day. The second is that Mad Madame Mim here panicked and tried to get the universe to move them out of the room, and instead accidentally sent them to outer space.”“To another dimension,” said Wanda, as if that was the point that made all the difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Tree That is Pleasant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911244) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



Author: spitandvinegar  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:26:45  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Every%20Tree%20That%20is%20Pleasant.mp3)

 

Songs used are ‘Saturn Boy’ by Dream Koala and 'Animal Arithmetic' by Jonsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [spitandvinegar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
